


our hearts got caught in the middle (of love)

by voidsciles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Homecoming, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsciles/pseuds/voidsciles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nerdy beanie glasses-wearing stiles asks co-captain of the lacrosse team scott to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our hearts got caught in the middle (of love)

**Author's Note:**

> quick warning: i wrote this fic in like ??? 3 hours maybe. more or less. i thought about this idea for days and wanted to get it out of me by writing it and just posting it so i hope it's moderately bearable...

Scott’s gaze darted around the inside of his messy and unorganised locker that held all of his lacrosse equipment. He couldn’t help but sigh as he imagined the look on his mom’s face if she were to ever see it. If she gets riled up at Scott for even leaving a sock on the floor of his bedroom, the reaction to his over-flowing with old gym socks and dirty shirts locker would be one he hoped to never experience for as long as he lived.

He started grabbing at any piece of clothing that contributed to the stench that filled his locker and corrupted his lungs before a small clear of a throat behind his door stopped him dead in his tracks. He lifted a brow in confusion, usually Jackson didn’t torment him about his team losing until they were all sat at the cafeteria so people who didn’t watch their practice could hear.

Scott shook his head and threw his clothes back where they came from, that could wait for later, and peeked around the edge of his locker door.

His level of confusion hit a much higher level and he felt the shift of his features move to display this emotion. This only made who he was looking at turn a darker shade of red and he suddenly felt guilty for causing that. Scott was one to parade his emotions on his face, and he knew how horribly unfortunate this was when it came to the point where he would blush a vibrant colour, revealing himself to whatever was making him feel that way.

“Uh-“ Scott cleared his throat now too, quickly looking back into his locker and hoped the boy standing next to him couldn’t smell his week old gym socks too and decided it was best to just slam the door shut on that problem.

He could get a better look at the boy now and was even more surprised to see it was Stiles Stilinski standing in front of him. Stiles who was best friends with Cora Hale, who had that scary and brooding brother Derek, Stiles who was Lydia’s chemistry partner and Stiles leader of the drama club, leader of the mathde- something or rather that Scott can never bother to remember. It was Stiles, intelligent, shy and awkwardly strange Stiles and maybe he wanted to offer Scott help on the exams coming up in the next few weeks.

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott offered into the awkward silence that was splayed out between them. He caught Jackson’s eye behind Stiles’ shoulder who was furrowing his eyebrows at him as if to say _“What the hell?”_ so Scott gave him a subtle shrug.

Scott doesn’t have anything against Stiles, but it wasn’t of his highest priority to talk to him. As much as he hated admitting, he and Stiles just didn’t fit in the same well…social group. Or whatever the hell people called it these days. It’s not like Scott is Jackson and would just laugh him off and walk away, but he obviously can’t help but wonder what someone like Stiles is doing in the locker room and why on earth he wants to talk to Scott.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, knocking his beanie out of place and with shaky hands he manages to nervously fix it and push his glasses off the bridge of his nose. He’s wearing a Star Wars shirt and dark blue jeans that don’t quite reach his ankles.

“H-Hi. Scott. Um.” He lets out a shaky laugh and his cheeks are the deepest red Scott has ever seen.

“Hey…again.” Scott offers a grin to try and show Stiles he isn’t in anyway angered or annoyed by his presence. Only confused, but he knows he’s already shown that.

“I was just…” He pursed his lips and blew out nervous air, fingers twitching at his sides. “Um. Are you going to prom?”

Scott’s grin vanished and he was wearing his confused face again. He heard a small snicker from somewhere in the room and he was sure it was Jackson, but whoever it was made Stiles drop his gaze and caused his shoulders to slump.

Scott frowned. “Stiles? Hey. Look, yeah I think. I mean, I think I’m going to prom?”

Stiles looked back up then but his eyes were less bright and his lips were shut dry.

“Why do you ask?” and really Scott had a clear idea and answer of his own question, though he didn’t want to think too highly of himself of anything. Maybe Stiles wanted to ask one of his friends to prom. But if he was right, Scott had no idea what his answer would be. He and Allison had already planned they would just go along together if nobody else asked, though he has a feeling Isaac was going to end up asking her anyway.

Stiles had his hands clasped together and was tangling and playing with his long fingers as his eyes tried to land on anything but Scott’s own.

“I was just wondering…if you know.” He crossed his arms as if to stop himself from fidgeting but that only made him start lightly bouncing on his toes. Did this boy ever stop _moving?_

Stiles shrugged. “You know. If you want to go with me?”

Scott let out an unexpected breath and felt a small smile play at the corner of his lips. Scott’s arms were folded too and he unfolded them to pick up his bag off the floor and sling it over one shoulder.

“You want to take me to prom?”

Stiles let out a small bark of laughter which seemed to surprise himself as he bit down on his knuckle to stop himself. He was then shaking his head with a sort of amusement in his eyes, “ridiculous isn’t it?”

Scott sort of wanted to nod, because yes it was a little bit ridiculous but more unexpected and in all honesty he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all. He was sure his teammates were listening in somewhere.

Scott hummed in thought, “I guess. Not really.”

Stiles eyebrows quirked up, “Really? Not Really?”

“I need a date. No one’s asked me yet and the proms tomorrow night so. Sure. Why not?”

“Oh – uh.” Stiles face was mixed with emotions that Scott couldn’t quite pinpoint on and before he could even dare to try, Stiles was telling him he’d pick him up at 7 and was dashing out the door.

***

Scott had hugged his mom goodbye before she was off to her shift at work and deleted the last text message from Jackson that said _“Got ur storm trooper outfit sorted? I heard Stiles is going as darth vader or smthn. Cant wait to see u nerds slow dance xx”_

 Since the moment Stiles walked away from him in the locker room, Jackson plus a few other of his teammates hadn’t stopped bugging him about saying yes to Stiles.

At least he had Allison (who did get asked by Isaac in the end) and Lydia (who was for some reason stupidly still dating Jackson) who cooed and thought he was the sweetest.

And Scott didn’t feel weird or regretful for saying yes like he at some point thought he would. He was just sort of glad he had someone to go with. Even if it was Stiles who he had hardly had any contact with at all. It was just one night, Scott thought.

He checked his tie in the mirror for the fiftieth time in the last 5 minutes, played with his hair until he hated it then loved it again, deleted inappropriate text messages from friends and almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of knocking at the door.

Scott almost does the most cliché and movie like thing where he nearly falls flat on his face running down the stairs to greet his prom date. And it’s not as if Scott is nervous or anything, it’s just that he may be a little jittery and okay possibly nervous just for prom itself and facing his friends with Stiles at his side, and admittedly there may be a little bit of excitement in there too.

He fixes up his suit jacket and collects his cool before unlatching and opening the door to reveal his date.

His extremely unrecognisable date, that is.

Stiles is standing on his door step clad head to toe in an all-black suit, a bouquet of flowers clasped in his shaky hands and when Scott has finally stopped checking out his unexpected, slick and _really fucking hot_ choice of outfit (because maybe a part of him thought he’d wear a sweater vest) and found the ability to tear his shocked eyes away from the bunch of flowers he wasn’t at all expecting either, he finally found himself taking a proper look at Stiles’ face.

He didn’t have his usual beanie on, which made such a huge difference in itself but what really had Scott’s breath hitching and catching in his throat was that he wasn’t wearing his glasses either and god did he look _different._

His features were so wide in the open, Scott could finally see the chocolate brown colour of his eyes that was usually taken away behind the lens, he could let his eyes dart from one cute mole to the other, and he could watch his spiked up and messy hair blow with the slight evening breeze.

Scott had to force words out of his mouth, “S-Stiles?”

Stiles picked off a dying petal from a flower that Scott didn’t know the name of and threw it next to his feet. “Uh, Hi.”

Scott was grinning, “You look so…”

“Is it okay? Are the flowers too much?”

“It’s uh- No. No, not too much. And you look…different.” Scott watched Stiles face drop and quickly corrected himself by saying, “Good different. Like really good.”

He took the flowers from Stiles’ hands and asked him to wait there as he fetched a tall glass from the cupboard and filled it with water before setting them in the middle of the dining table.

When he went back to the door Stiles was partly inside, examining a bunch of family photos that were framed on the wall and on a little coffee that stood underneath.

Scott cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Stiles turned around and rubbed his neck the way he had when they were in the locker room together yesterday. “Sorry I’m uh, kinda nosey.”

Scott laughed and shrugged it off before ushering him back outside and locking the door behind them.

“You have a nice house. Your mum not home? Not that I like – am going to do anything if she’s not. I’m just. Cause she works at the hospital right?”

Scott laughed lightly as he followed Stiles down the driveway and to his jeep that was parked by the sidewalk.

Stiles ran around to the passenger’s side and politely opened the door for Scott who blushed. Not once has anyone ever treated Scott like this before and it was extremely foreign to him.

He slid into the passenger’s seat and buckled his seatbelt before finally speaking up when Stiles got into his own seat and started up the car.

“Yeah, she works at the hospital. She’s been working a lot of shifts lately so she isn’t really home a lot.” Scott played with the fraying hem of his second-hand suit jacket.

“I like your car, by the way.” Scott took a moment to look over at Stiles who had one hand on the steering wheel and one on his knee that was bouncing up and down. He got a good look at Stiles’ sharp and defined jawline before he was met with a pair of eyes.

Stiles was smiling, “Thanks. She’s my baby.” He laughed with a tint on the apple of his cheeks and Scott soon joined in.

***

When they got to the school, which didn’t take long, they walked side by side into the hall which was filled with an already crowded dance floor and flashing fluorescent eye-burning lights.

Scott caught sight of his teammates to his right and watched with amusement as Jackson’s smirk and _‘I’m ready to make fun of you’_ face was quick to transform into utter confusion as his eyes laid on Stiles.

Scott unthinkingly took hold of Stiles’ wrist and was pulling him towards his group of friends.

“Hey,” He grinned with his teeth and all because he was enjoying this too much, “you guys know Stiles.”

Danny was the first to speak, “Damn, Stiles. Who knew what was hiding under all that beanie and nerdy-ness.”

Scott rolled his eyes and made an effort to pull Stiles closer to him when he heard a small squeak of laughter push its way through the thundering music.

“Where are your glasses?” Jackson shouted.

Stiles pointed at his pocket then up at his eyes, “I’ve got contacts in.” He shouted back. “And they sting like hell but they seem to be worth the pain.”

Scott experienced a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. The fact that Stiles was going through actual physical pain just so he could look what he and other people considered to be attractive was slightly unsettling. The last thing he wanted was for Stiles to go through that much trouble for Scott or for anyone in that matter. Stiles didn’t even look bad with his glasses or beanie on. In fact, he thought it was pretty cute. Scott made a deal with himself to tell him that sometime soon.                                                                                                                                                             

Lydia walked up to him, her pink lips turned up into a bright smile. “I think you look amazing, Stiles. I hope Scott has told you that already though.”

And Scott looked down with a new found colour to his face because _no_ he sort of hadn’t and now he was feeling extremely horrible about it.

“Uh yeah. I dunno. I kinda guessed with all the ogling.”

Scott’s head snapped up and Stiles was already looking at him with a cheeky smirk spread across his face, one he’d thought he’d never see. And god, Stiles really did have a nice face.

They both laughed along with the rest of the group, surprisingly even Jackson, and without another moment to spare he found himself tangled with the rest of the bodies on the dance floor.

Scott definitely wasn’t a dancer, especially without a few drinks in him, so his definition of dancing with Stiles was awkwardly swishing from side to side and occasionally trying to figure out what to do with his hands. At one point he had them on his hips, and Stiles almost died from laughter.

“Here,” Stiles bellowed over the music, “Can I?” His hands hovered above Scott’s shoulders and he looked at them then back at the eyes staring at him and nodded once.

Stiles was careful when he placed his hands on his shoulders, he grip feeling loose and unsure, like they were seconds away from sliding off and away from Scott. Which was something he undeniably didn’t want happening.

So Scott tried his best to subtly rub his sweaty palms on his thighs before feeling and grabbing for the right place on Stiles’ waist and it took a moment before he found the courage and ability to pull him in a little closer, so Stiles’ hands weren’t awkwardly outstretched and instead were bent the right amount.

He hadn’t realised until then that Stiles was taller than him and that he still had a little bit of baby fat on his cheeks and that he actually had quite a few moles that covered his face and that they were really, really very adorable.

As they moved together to the beat of the song, something inside Stiles’ pocket bumped Scott’s hand a few times.

He leaned up on his tippy toes so he could speak into Stiles’ ear, “you know you can put your glasses on if your contacts hurt too much.”

He pulled back to see Stiles looking like a confused puppy and okay. One day, actually no – for 3 years Scott had hardly looked at Stiles’ face or even come close to it. And now they were dancing together, and suddenly Scott has almost memorized every mole and spot on Stiles’ face and he knows how to make him blush because really, it was such a difficult thing and he’s becoming familiar with the feel of Stiles’ hands on his body and everything in these past two days had happened so hastily and with no warning at all that Scott was having a hard time catching up and processing it all.

“But,” Stiles shook his head in misunderstanding, “don’t you like me with my glasses off?”

Scott let out a light laugh, “Well, I do. You look – you look good Stiles. But you look good with them on too.”

Complimenting Stiles was a definite and easy way to get him to flush from his neck up, and Scott secretly took that information and stored it away in the back of his mind.

Stiles let out a breathy laugh and let go of Scott before holding up one finger and announcing, “I’ll be back.”

Scott was unaccustomed to the lack of contact, but the touches he was getting from dancing bodies around him wasn’t satisfying so he pulled himself away from the crowd and wandered over near the doors of the bathroom where he guessed Stiles had run off to.

*

Stiles came back with his glasses on and Scott’s smile strained his cheeks.

They decided to linger on more of the outside of the crowd, and he spotted Allison and Isaac dancing together which, maybe if he was alone, would have made him upset but now they were both beaming at each other from across the room.

“What are you smiling about?” Stiles asked with uplifted lips.

“Uh.” He shot his gaze back towards him and found Stiles’ eyes behind the lens of his glasses. It was funny how back in the locker room he didn’t even nearly notice what colour his eyes were, but now being so close to him and so used to his presence and his features, Scott could write poetry about Stiles’ eye colour. Though, he’d do an absolute terrible job at it.

“Nothing. Just smiling.”

Stiles slid his arms around Scott’s neck and pulled him in closer so he could press his lips to his ear and whisper, “Thanks for not shooting me down, Scott. I’m really glad you came with me.”

He pulled back enough to get another look at Stiles’ face and unconsciously let his stare flicker down to his lips.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I mean I’m happy I said yes.”

Stiles was beaming, “Really?”

Scott beamed back. “Really.”

“Scott I don’t feel like explaining in depth but, I like you. And I know we are completely different people and this might be weird for you-“

“Not weird. Just different. Good different.”

Stiles shook his head a little like a twitch, his expression startled. Another thing he learned about Stiles was that yes, he did move and twitch and fidget a lot and he was very enthusiastic when he wanted to be, especially when it came to showing his feelings across his face like a giant billboard. And maybe he and Stiles were similar in that way.

“Okay.” Was all Stiles said before Scott made the decision to snake his arms around Stiles waist and pull him in closer.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, and he’s not certain he ever will completely and understandingly know, but his feelings towards Stiles were becoming evident in his actions and his gut and if anyone were to say he was rushing into this, into whatever this even was, then he’d roll his eyes and shrug them off because they were at prom, a slow song was playing, and no one had ever looked so good to Scott as Stiles did right at that moment.

So before his thoughts could even catch up with themselves, before he had time to think about all the times he’d walked past Stiles in the halls and not even bothered to take a second to look in his general direction, their lips completed the space between them.

It was short and fast, yet sweet and memorable and Scott’s unsure of what’s going to happen on Monday so instead he focuses on the feel of Stiles’ lips again and the touch of his fingers through his hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my loves! [tumblr.](http://leodicatprio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
